


10 minutes

by deuxange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Couch, Cuddling, Dean Loves Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, One Shot, Or not, Sam is mentioned, cooking together, eventually nightmares, more like angry cuddling, prompt, sleeping on couch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxange/pseuds/deuxange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight!"<br/>Dean and Cas are angry at each other...<br/>For whole 10 minutes</p><p>-----------------------------------------<br/>Based on prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt I found, I couldn't find a fanfic based on this, so why not write my own?  
> Little apology for taking so long to write again

Dean and Cas are angry at each other.  
First, Cas had to take on that stupid witch by himself, then risking it again to save Dean. Dean was upset because Cas could have gotten himself hurt, a damn angel or not, he hated, he hated to see him bleed, because that's what Cas did in his dreams. Get beaten up by some angel or demon, or whatever haunts him this time, and ends up on the floor. And Dean has to watch, isn't able to do anything at all, while Cas is calling him for help while the life is bleeding out of him. Dean shakes his head to get the nightmare out of his head for now. He hadn't meant to shout at Cas in the first place, but the way Cas said he survived it, like his immortal life wouldn't mean much anyway, made Dean lose it. Cas just didn't see exactly how much he meant to Dean. In the end, his fault, because he hasn't really spoken to Cas about it. He should have. Dean couldn't just let Cas think that he was replacable through anyone. That Cas was just another piece in Dean's life, another relationship which wouldn't work out anyway. He couldn't let the angel think that he loved him more than Dean Cas. Because it wasn't true. Dean loved Cas with the small amount of everything he had. Loved the angel for so long, and so much. But he never really told Cas that. Should have.

"Damnit, Cas! One day you'll push it too far and get injured far beyond your healing!"

Dean knew he was exaggerating, but how was he not supposed to? This was about HIS angel.

"Dean, you know very well that I am perfectly capable of always healing myself! And I was NOT going to let that witch hurt you!"

"Oh yeah? If I die, you can resurrect me. If you die, how the fuck am I supposed to bring you back?"

Dean hadn't really meant to swear at him either. Cas let out a disgruntled sound. 

"It wouldn't have made a big difference to the world."

"You son of a - you can stop being such a self-hating jerk!"

"Well, you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

Cas turned around and walked into his, no their room, falling onto their bed. Dean bit his lip, and started marching towards the sofa. He'd lost the fight, even though he had been right. Dean realized that he let himself be controlled by Cas. And while he was swaying in thoughts about Cas and how he should probably find him and deliver another statement, Cas was standing up again in the next room. It hadn't been 10 minutes, and he was done. Still mumbling about being right, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and before he knew it, headed towards Dean. Dean saw Cas coming and wiggled to the side to let Cas cuddle himself against Dean. 

"I'm still angry,"Dean said while wrapping an arm around Cas' small figure.

"Mhm, me too,"Cas responded while pulling the blanket over the two of them.

Dean sighed. He pressed a kiss into Cas' messed up hair.

"I'm still in love with you, too."

"I know,"Cas yawned, close to drifting into what he had found a pleasant activity with Dean by his side the last weeks,"I still love you too."

"Don't think we won't talk about this in the morning, though,"Dean added, but Cas was already too busy warming up Dean without response.

"Night,"he whispered into his angel's ear before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just sort of happened...

Cas woke up because Dean shifted next to him. Sleeping was weird...Cas barely remembered falling asleep, nor what happened afterwards. Dean yawned and Cas turned on his side, to look at him. There was faint sunlight filtering through a hidden window on the ceiling, which fell unto Cas's head and covered half his face in light. Dean opened his eyes fully and stretched. 

"Mornin'."

"Good morning, Dean."

The angel sat up. So did Dean, half-squished between Cas and pillows. He eyed Cas's messed up hair and his shining eyes and became so caught up in them, that he barely heard Cas speak again.

"Have you not mentioned that you wanted to talk about something?"

"Uhm, yeah,"he took a pause to think about what exactly to say,"alright, Cas. You aren't a baby, you're an angel. I get that. You heal fast and are almost impossible to kill by regular monsters."

"Dean, I know that. Do not worry about my safety, worry about yours."

"No. I know that you know that. My point is, that even though I know all of that, it still bothers me. It scares me, and I relatively don't like that. Imagine I was the one that was in danger. Wouldn't you be scared about me? Which, is actually total nonsense because you can always heal me, even bring me back to life. Which proves another point, as I've mentioned yesterday."

Cas didn't speak for a while, just sat there, looking at Dean, probably thinking about what he just heard. 

"You're right."

He looks to the ground, and Dean isn't sure wether of embaressment or sadness. Dean places a hand to his temple and forces him to look into Dean's eyes. 

"Hey, Cas? I just don't want to lose you again. I love you. Don't beat yourself up over it."

He nodds. Sighs and says,

"I promise. I love you too. I'll take care of myself."

Dean smiles. 

"Good."

He leans forward to give Cas a swift kiss on the lips. At least it was meant to be swift, but once you've started it turns out harder to stop than expected, and soon Cas is hugging him tighter, Dean's arms around his neck. Eventually, Cas says,

"Shouldn't we get up?"

"Yeah, we can make breakfast together."

But neither of them moves a bit. Instead, they slump on the sofa again, Cas embracing Dean with his arm this time.

"What will we make?"

"I don't know, we could try making a smoothie or somethin' like that."

"Sounds good."

Again, Dean meant to just softly kiss Cas before standing up, but half a minute later, he realized he was still kissing Cas, and that the angel's tongue was basically down his throat. Screw it. Cas's lips were warm and inviting, and he tasted like a mix out of strawberries and vanilla, his scent smelled like roses, he must've used the shampoo Dean bought him. When his stomach growled, Cas said that Dean had to eat something, and they made a move to get off the couch. Which ended up in Cas flailing off first, and Dean following on top. He entangled himself from Cas, and pulled him up. He offered the other his hand.

"Come on, I'll teach you some cooking skills."

Cas grinned happily and took Dean's hand, letting himself get pulled towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaching Cas how to cook, anyone?  
> Yes? No? I'm annoying? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was meant to be angrier.  
> But I had to fluffify this.
> 
> I'm thinking about adding a second chapter, where they talk about it (the fluff would glow bright again, just imagine Cas waking up, tangled in Dean's arms!!)..but I don't know, would y'all like that?


End file.
